


We Belong Together

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: A Ben/Evie/Mal fic about after a lunch with Ben and his family, they worry that Mal is going to go back to being evil, and both her and Evie show that they may not being going back to being evil, but do have somethings they still want to change.





	We Belong Together

Evie's mind was drifting in and out of focus on the project in front of her. She was working on dress designs for the next ball. She was working on a gown for herself when Mal came in from her latest date with Ben. She watched as Mal walked in and immediately got on to her bed and turned on the TV without as much of a hello to Evie.

"You giving me the cold shoulder for your terrible date?" Evie asked as she got up from what she was doing to lay next to her.

"...No." Mal said quietly, scooting herself closer to Evie.

"Are you going to talk to me about it?" Evie asked, wrapping her arm around Mal's shoulders.

"His parents are worried I'm going to slip up again." Mal said, instinctively curling up to her. 

"What made them think that?" Evie asked, her hand moving to play with Mal's bright pink hair.

"His mom noticed that the same amount of time since the last time I was showing wanting to be evil has passed. She's worrying it will be a pattern." Mal said sleepily against her, wanting Evie to be quiet so she could nap there in her arms.

Evie let out a sigh and looked over at her "friend". She had mixed feelings deep down. On the one hand, she wanted to support Mal and Ben's relationship. She loved seeing how happy they made each other and it was something she wanted deep down for herself. On the other hand, Evie was slightly jealous. Mal was getting the happily ever after she wanted: being royalty. She had always secretly hoped that it would be with Ben or Mal, but once she met Ben, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Your silence worries me." Mal said softly, making Evie give her head a shake. 

"Does Ben think the same as his mother?" Evie said after just a few more moments of silence.

"I fear he does. I left before I could find out." Mal said honestly. "You don't think I am going to go back to being evil, right? I feel like I've changed and I changed for him, for you, for Jay, for Carlos." She shook her head slightly while Evie moved to rub her back.

"Maybe you need to tell him how you feel." Evie said, rubbing her back, laying her head on top of Mal's.

"How can I if he clearly believes what she says?" Mal asked.

"How do you know how he feels when you ran away before he could explain his feelings to you?" Evie asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not going to stick around and hear him talk about me like I'm still my mother's prodigy." Mal said slightly in a huff.

"Then I will." Evie said, prying herself away from Mal as gently as she could and getting up out of bed. "I will talk to him about your feelings and bring him back here."

"No!" Mal said as she hopped out of the bed to try and get her. "You don't have to tell him anything. I'll just work on it on my own time." 

Evie turned to face her and put her hand up slightly. "Mal, just relax. I've got this." she said confidently with a small grin. "Is Ben already back from lunch or whatever with his parents?"

"Probably but-" Mal started before Evie grabbed her own phone and headed out to go find Ben.

"Don't wait up." Evie said in a sugary sweet voice, not looking up from her phone before leaving the room.

 

It wasn't long before Evie found Ben, making sure that she didn't have friends coming up to her while she was on her mission to find them. Her heels were clicking through the halls as her eyes were scanning around to find him. To be honest, she didn't know what she was going to say Ben when she saw him. She was torn between yelling at him and his mother for even remotely thinking that Mal would go back to the way she was prior. Mal had worked harder than any of the other villain kids to not go back to the way her mother wanted her to be and Ben should obviously see that more than anyone.

It wasn't long before Evie finally found Ben and she put her phone in a pocket that was in her jacket pocket. "Ben!" Evie yelled to get his attention. Ben looked like he was searching for someone, but his face went to one of relief when he saw her.

"Evie! Is Mal with you?" Ben asked, letting out a small sigh of relief before he asked.

"No, she's not. She told me about your mom." Evie said, her arms crossing over her chest. 

Ben's face turned to one of slight sadness. "That's what I want to talk to her about. I..I don't agree with what she said. I don't think she'll go back to being evil. I believe in her." he said honestly, letting out another sigh when he was all done.

Evie bit her glossed lip at what Ben said before letting out a slow breath. "Why did you try to stop her? She thinks you do feel that way." Evie said softly.

Ben gently reached over and put his hands on her shoulders. Evie could feel her heart race in her ears and stomach at the touch, something that she almost rarely felt. "Do you think we can try talking to her together?" he asked, his face resembling a puppy's, innocent and honest.

"We can try." Evie said with a shy smile before Ben brought her into an abrupt hug. Evie's arms moved from around her chest slowly and hugged him back. Her face was buried slightly into shoulder, taking his smell into her nose. She let out a soft sigh as they parted and the two smiled at each other.

"Besides, there's something I want to talk to both of you soon about something." Ben said honestly before taking her hand into his for a moment. "Lead the way to her?"

Evie nodded and turned back towards the way to her room and anxiously tried to keep up with Ben's long legs.


End file.
